kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Eliskuya2: Hate lists? Please delete this. That is great! —Ghostboy ' 10:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :never mind. Hex already got it. '—Ghostboy ' 10:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Confusion Alright im confused about this and since Troisnyxetienne is taking a three week hiatus or possibly leaving all together i have to talk to you. As i made my walktroughs trough normal articles Troisnyxetienne put them in my userspace and nominated the empty pages for deletion. Now you removed those which lead me here so i could ask you how i acces my userspace cause i cant find my introduction page or part 1 of the walktrough. Its a big mess of....things. D.Dark. 23:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Here is part one...looking for the intro. Here's the intro...I deleted the wrong link. My apologies. I moved the intro to a better name like I was probably supposed to in the first place. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop]][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 00:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) OoO *wipes sweat of* thank....goodness i thought i lost both pages. Well thank for your help. On another note if i want to make a new page i just click create a new article and to name it i just copy and paste the name of part one and replace the one with two right? then add the links to eachother later. D.Dark. 09:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That would probably be the simplest way to do it. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Irc please?(just wondering)and the user has been pwned by jiminy cricket was hiralous! Firaga44 03:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks...when I found that comic, I practically died. I had to open the ending by playing Proud Mode...I'm no slave to Jiminy! ^_^ :I have to hit the hay early tonight, so I'm afraid I'll have to pass on IRC...thanks for the invitation, though. Perhaps tomorrow or Wednesday? [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok and i was wondering if i could make a kh1 walkthrough since tne and d.dark are doing one is that ok?(just wondering) :If you'd like...just don't go crazy. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok i won't i'll basically do a part or two a nightEdit:i do the first part already mind seeing it please?Firaga44 03:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Days Missions Realm of Stupidity Nothingness Would you be so kind as to drop by the Pages For Deletion and take a peek at my nomination for Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Realm of Nothingness to be deleted? This is something that a few Users wanted, including mostly Staff-ies. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't see that much in the way of discussion on the talk page or the deletion page...is there a forum topic I missed or something? :Honestly, I could really care less about it. If it stays, it stays; if it goes, it goes. If I see overwhelming support somewhere for deleting it; I'll do so. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 22:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Would You Like To Join The Organization? Spriting ::The colors of the panels DTN added were correct, it's just that the letters were not. Fortunately, those letters often appear in different panels, just with the wrong colors (generally). If you need an actual list of which panels should have which letters, I can look through my game tomorrow.Glorious CHAOS! 03:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. If you can tell me which panels need which alterations, I will fix them. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 02:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) E-mail Please check your e-mail immediately. There is an important message from Yer mom and DTN. -- 03:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Dr.Redwan 666... I need a bit of help with something. User:Dr.Redwan 666... moved his user & talk pages to a couple of crap-pages, as you can see. I tried moving them back, but I don't have the ability or authority to do that, so if you don't mind...? --Neumannz 17:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) WIKI HELP Italian Version Hi BebopKate; my name's TheDekuLink and i want to create the italian version of Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I want to ask permission, because the Italian version, which I intend to do, re just translated the articles of this in Italian. There is already an K.H.Wiki in Italian, but as you can see is an old site unusued http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale. So... what do you think about my idea? Oh... obviously i'm italian. Hey, DekuLink...nice to meet you. ^_^ I think an Italian version of the wiki sounds like a wonderful idea. After all, we have a strong French counterpart already doing very well. I think we have an Italian-speaking editor or two around here somewhere who might be able to help. I don't speak any Italian myself, but if there's anything I or the other editors can do to give you a hand, please let us know. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot, i only have one question to ask in order to create an Italian counterpart of this site: can i normally create a wiki and then later connect it to this? The person you will want to ask is Troisnyxetienne; she is a mod here and the founder of the Francophone Kingdom Hearts wiki. She'll know the tricks to help you set up a different language wiki. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 20:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Anch'io sono italiano, ti posso aiutare a farlo, sono molto esperto in Heartless, Nessuno e so le poche informazioni che si sa tutt'ora degli Unversed. ho fatto anche una specie di libro, se hai bisogno del mio contributo sulla creazione del wikia italiano, puoi contare su di me. User:PRISON KEEPER 21/11/2009 21:58 (in Italy) Thank you Bepop, i will contact her. Grazie anche a te, Prison Keeper! Non appena avrò creato la wiki il tuo aiuto sarà fondamentale, tieniti aggiornato guardando la barra a sinistra delle lingue disponibili! :By the way, I think you forgot something, BK : Unbirth's the founder, not me. I'm an admin there, but that's all. ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 16:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Excuse, Troisnyx. I just associate you with it more since I know you better. ^_^* [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 05:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Je suis revenue ! IP Issues Hi ^^ New Sig I was sick -.- I didn't get to celebrate. Xienzo Help Cool new talkbubble image Reflect, or no? Thanks! Thanks alot, I love it! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, Xion. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sprites! For a self-project that I'm working on, I'll be using some sprites from the original Final Fantasy. However, I'm interested in using the ones from the PSP version, and I can't find them. I know that you have a resource(s) for sprites, and I was wondering if you could provide me with links to these sites so that I may check your resources. Please and thank you, -- 09:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sprite Database is the one I've usually turned to, but I think they specialize in older sprites. They don't appear to have the PSP version up yet. I'll do some research when I get back this evening and see what else I can find... [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 17:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Suspiscious Holidays KH1 template draft complete! Delete Helloooo Happy Holidays Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Limit Pass Spam Filter Hello and thanks! Hello! I saw how you asked the users on my page to stop, and want to thank you for doing so. I have been blocked from editing three days prior to Saturday, which is why I paid so much attention to my talk page (I could only edit that page). Also, I had been wanting to change my user page because a day or so after creating it I realized it was rather harsh, but again had been unable to due to the block. I will have changed it within the next day or so, and once again, wish to thank you for helping to end this conflict. --WorldOfChaos 15:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) You're quite welcome. If you have any questions or further issues, please do not hesitate to let myself or another staff member know. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 02:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Unlocking Missions Hello BBS Theme RE:Sia What the hell you make me look like a villian all I did was just copy and paste infomration I got on KH site like KH13.com and KHInsider just like I usually did. I mean KH13.com and KHinsider usually got good infomration how the heck do I know the diffrence between fake or real. I mean why do you give me a waring about spouting nonsense I didn't even make facts about Sia, all sure the name is probably fake,wrong, or unoffical its just a frikin name at least I didn't write crap like how Sora and Riku are gay or etc . Beside I create alot of articles term for coded and I got the information from a game faq website and beside you guys didn't even get pissy if I even got the coded term named right. But no I got a waring for writing the name wrong but not facts. --Cococrash11 05:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Its not like I try to do it on purpose you know. --Cococrash11 05:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 You were the one who chose to begin an article with what you blatantly knew was a made-up name, in spite of being warned at least three times on your own talk page not to put speculation in articles like that, not to mention on other article talk pages. Besides, that "just a name" turns up in other places, like search engines, making it easier for outside users to find and misinterpret. Technically, it should have been deleted based on that, but your source is fairly reliable, the article was decently written, and I felt it would be a waste to delete it, so it was moved instead. I know you have made a lot of effort in trying to help us out, and you have improved quite a bit. I also know you are excited about the game coming out; trust me, we all are. But trying to get the jump on other editors with information by posting a fake name because you are not sure what to call an article is not the right step to take. In the future, please ask if you are not sure. It may take us a while to answer, but we will. I don't want to lose an editor who is eager to offer help and have shown they can do good work, and I know there are others here that feel the same way. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 06:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Look I had been warned severl times like my grammer, and editing but I don't remember speculation if I did remember I was still new at this. Beside how should I know that Sia is a fake name I just found the name in one of KH website and got excited about creating an article about character. Beside the site I've been to are very reliable. Look isn't there a way to erase my warning and start anew? Beside I got the information right but the name wrong and I promise I will be more careful and won't do something like that. --Cococrash11 07:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 That's the problem with the internet sometimes, isn't it? Lots of good information and then one little mis-informative bit in the middle. Since this was a misunderstanding, I'll revoke the warning. We certainly don't expect you to be perfect; goodness knows we're not (see the post below for an example in my case ^_-). But again, please feel free to ask questions; we want to see everyone improve as an editor and be part of our community here, and therefore we certainly don't mind them. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 09:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Cococrash11 18:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Coccorash11 Mission Articles Sockpuppeting + Vandalism I have left you an e-mail about my findings of a User who is using their IP Address to "sockpuppet." Please, reply so that necessary action may be taken against this user. -- 03:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. The issue has ben resolved here. -- 04:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep a watch on this for the time being; please let me know if anything else along these lines happens. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Waring Are you the person who distribute warning to other users? --Cococrash11 05:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :On the subject of warnings, admins, mods and highly frequent users can distribute warnings to other users if they go overboard. So she's not the only one, I can. Kryten, DTN, Xiggie, NinjaSheik, ENX and several others can. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, any user can leave a warning as long as it is for a reason worth giving a warning. The list isn't limited to the staff and highly frequent users. -- 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikimisconduct As per your request to alert you when a user is behaving unreasonably, NeutraVega insists on continuing an edit war with Maggosh by reverting Aeleus' image. He has used foul language several times and even directly told Maggosh to f*** off. LapisScarab 23:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) NeutraVega has stepped over the line. Please see this. LapisScarab 00:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I read the post. And I've honestly given up on NeutraVega. Please take him out. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikimisconduct Now, what did Maggosh do ? TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 02:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ventus Appearance How did you know about that? Anyway my question is just Ventus's first appearance. What Maggosh said doesn't make sense. I mean sure he first appear in Days I mean his first real appearce is the The Gathering Video. --Cococrash11 03:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cococrash11 I mean the KH character first appears in the secret video is the same concept as Disney Character first appears in the movie. I mean in Mickey's page its Steamboat Willie and for Genie is the Aladdin movie. I mean its the same for the other characters who appeared in the secret video so the Secret Video does count. I'm the one who doesn't understand why you guys think that way? --Cococrash11 03:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I am an admin ... I know all! ^_^ No, I just poke my nose onto other peoples' talk pages once in a while to make sure everything is good. :In light of Roxas's page, you do make a good point. I think we might want to move this to a more general discussion so we (the wiki, I mean) don't run into an issue with it in the future. We'll see what develops from there, but thank you for pointing this out to us. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) So how do you let other user espically Maggosh to understand it Or atleast other wiki people to understand it? --Cococrash11 03:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Coccrash11 :Well, I do. All we need to do is address it to everyone, in a forum post or something similar, that's what... TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 04:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) So you guys haven't even put my idea in the forum right? Then I'm going to make one now. --Cococrash11 02:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Isa's Etymology Countdown removed? Please see this. -- 22:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Help... We've got a vandal - . He vandalised the page twice, I need you to keep a tab on him, please. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT 01:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : That makes four times. Please take him out. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC)